


Another Ten Questions

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Arkham Sanitarium, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Questions, Rift World - Freeform, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: This is NOT a fanfiction, just some questions that keep floating around in my head.Also, there may be spoilers, so read at your own risk!





	Another Ten Questions

**Author's Note:**

> The Rift World Universe was created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller) [EphemeralRift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)
> 
> This is not a fanfiction, just some questions I came up with. There may be spoilers.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me. Corrections are very welcome.  
> Also please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

1) So, apparently Arkham Sanitarium is a zoo/menagerie.  
We all know the handlers and researchers, I assume, but has anyone ever wondered who the visitors are?

2) Apropos wondering, did it ever occur to our beloved _coughs_ Professor that he too may be “on display”?

3) Why the hell does Iggy compare the breathing walls of the Sanitarium to fish gills?! Shouldn’t he thinking of lungs? I mean, he IS a human... right? 

4) Does Professor Clemmons experience more (or different) emotions now because his wife is gone? And if so, why does that worry me so much?

5) Speaking of nurse Margaret: All of a sudden she is able to leave her husband (who she is very attached to) and no one is surprised or at least gives it a second thought? 

6) What does the „E“ in William E. Clemmons stand for?  
Corvus’s second name is Dunwich and they are „brothers“, is it the same with the Professor? William El Paso Clemmons? Edinburgh? Eurasia?  
Or did he just get a good old-fashioned name like Elsworth, Ebenezer or Earnestyna?  
Something religious maybe? Elijah? Eden? William Eros Clemmons? _shudders_  
Of course he could have simply been named after a plant, e.g. Elderberry, Eyebright or Eucalyptus.  
Well, as long as it isn’t Eldritch we’re good to go, am I right? 

7) Does bringing people back from the dead not only cost them their memories but also a part of their humanity (or whatever the equivalent is with the other species)? I remember Dr. Dave as a friendly and considerate person but he seems to be a bit less caring since his last reanimation.

8) Also, will we end up like Professor Clemmons if reanimated too often? Possessing all the knowledge in the worlds but without any meaningful connection to others?

9) If so, does the staff consider this a desired effect or merely an inconvenience? 

10) How is a banana supposed to “run along” if it has no legs? 😄


End file.
